The Lunatic Fringe
by Jenova12
Summary: Chapter 5...things are getting a little out of hand for the GG's.
1. Take the Long Road and Walk It

**"The Lunatic Fringe"  
written by Jenova12  
**  
  
**Chapter One: Take the Long Road and Walk It**  
  
  
(A/N: Ok. I've decided to repost this fic. I did some editing and other things to this, so it might be a little different from the first time that you read it. Also I've changed the title! Hurray! Oh, and this chapter's name is from the artist, The Music.)  
  
  
"Come on! Where is it! Where did they put it?!"  
  
Cube exclaimed in rage as she was probing through a chest.  
  
"AHHH! I'm fucking pissed off! What the fuck is going on?! Damn! Fuck this damn shit!". She got up from the floor and kicked the chest. Some of the contents spilled out onto the poorly carpeted floor.   
  
"Damn it!" She looked over to the door of the room. Something caught her attention. A wooden bat rolled out from underneath the bed. Cube looked at it, and without thinking twice about it, she seized the bat and swung it, full force, at the chest.  
  
DAMN IT!  
  
_Crack!_  
  
Shards of splintered wood and steel went everywhere. The sides of the chest caved in like a decaying wall as the baseball bat penetrated deeper and deeper.  
  
Cube dropped the bat. She started to tremble as she looked down at the remains of the once whole treasure chest. Then rage unexpectingly came over her like a mighty and powerful wave of fiery lava spewing out from a volcano.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Cube punched the wall in front of her with all her strength. A hole the size of her head was left in the wall. Cracks ran up and down the wall upon impact. It seemed as though if even the slightest breeze or movement could completely knock down the crumbling structure. She removed her fist from the wall. And then she looked at it. Cube's hand wasn't even scratched. Or that's what it seemed at first. As she continued to examine her hand, blood slowly started appearing in a thin line all over her hand. Her hand then started to shake.  
  
Her strength left her body, rendering her useless. Cube collapsed against the unstable ruin of a wall.  
  
"If I don't...get any... Cube's voice stuck in her throat. "...I'll...I'll...I don't know what to do!" She managed to scream that out. She then started crying. Her vision started to get blurry and her hearing started to deteriorate. Gathering all of her remaining strength, Cube slowly got up from the ground. But she couldn't lift herself. So she sat there, with her back to the wall. Paint chips and plaster started to stain her shirt.  
  
"Where is it...  
  
Cube started to cry. She then placed her head between her knees. Her hands-- no, her entire body was trembling violently.   
  
  
  
"...I don't...know what...to do..."  
  
She lifted her head from in-between her knees. Her knees were stained with tears. Cube touched her face with her hand and wiped the tears gathering at her eyes. Then without warning, she pulled out a switchblade from her pocket. She pressed the button that released the blade weakly. "I can't...do...this..."  
  
The blade gleamed with an eerie glow as the light from the outside hit it in different angles. Cube looked at the blade, without emotion and she then put out her arm. Her forearm was scarred from past battles with herself. And now, the same thing was about to happen again. She readied her forearm for the duty that it was about to endure.  
  
A silver tear came down her face and the silver blade met white flesh.  
  
***  
  
Cube sat there, bleeding and tired. Blood flowed from her wounds profusely. Wounds? She had two wounds, on both wrists. One fine slash on each one. The cuts looked small and painless, but the amount of blood lost through these wounds was huge, and the feeling of blood flowing from ones wrists is a painful one at that. Blood was all over-- on her shirt, her capris, her skates... It already started to dry up.  
  
She looked at her wrists, crying. Her vision was majorly blurred. All she saw were shapes and colors, reds and blacks, circles and rectangles. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She was still too weak to even sit up. But she had to get out of the room, out of the garage. The GGs were out, tagging. No one else was with her. She was alone. And they surely would come back late...it was still early in the day. But if she stayed in the garage and in the room, she would die.   
  
Cube looked at the clock on the wall. It read "12:00pm". The GGs would probably come back in 7 hours.  
  
_...seven...hours... _  
  
Her eyes started to close on her. She fought to stay awake. But the dreadful feeling of wonderful sleep was slowly winning. She definitely had to get out.   
  
Cube looked at the ground and at the door. "If...I...crawl.... I'll be...able to-". She cut herself off. She didn't' want to think about it anymore. There was a high chance that she wouldn't make it, and thinking like that would shrink her chances even more, and even worse, the pain and misery that she was feeling was clouding up her brain.   
  
She looked at the door. The door seemed to float around off the ground. She squinted her eyes and tried to readjust the image. Put two and two together.   
  
The image just wouldn't settle. Cube put her hand out, trying to touch the door. It seemed that close to her. Suddenly, a loud screeching noise interrupted everything.   
  
"...What's...that noise..."  
  
She dropped her arm to her lap. "Ouch... Pain came from the wound on her wrist.   
  
Blood started to slowly flow from her wrist.  
  
She ignored the noise. She knew that it was the watch. She didn't want to answer it.  
  
  
The pain didn't matter to her. She was just trying to correct her vision. She looked away for a moment. Her vision started to slowly come together. The door and the room came together, to form one picture.   
  
_...my vision..._  
  
The time has come. If she didn't get out now, she would definitely perish. She started to get up. Pain shot out throughout her pale body as she lifted herself off the ground. She didn't care about the pain anymore. Yes, the pain lingered in the back of her mind and it still existed, but she didn't want to pay attention to it. But even with the effort that Cube was putting forth, it didn't work. She collapsed on the ground. The pain intensified as she dropped to the ground. Bones cracked and blood stained the floor.   
  
She looked at the door again and her face started to disfigure. Tears started to well up behind her eyes, and her lips trembled. The door...the door was so close, but she couldn't get up and walk out. She had to crawl out. It was the only way.  
  
She started to claw away at the poorly carpeted floor. Inch by inch, she started to move. She was already halfway outside the door when the watch started up again.   
  
She didn't even look at it.   
  
Blood from her wrists stained the wood floor, making a one-foot wide mark of scarlet on the hallway floor.   
  
Time nearly standed still as she made her way down the hallway and stairs. Through the entire way, the blood trail became longer and darker. It penetrated the wood and stained it permanently. Cube neared the garage door. She longed for everything to end. But not while she was still in the garage. No. She didn't want to disgrace the others. If everything was going to end, it should end outside of the garage.   
  
Cube silently grabbed the door handle and lifted herself up. She put every ounce of strength into it. She opened the door. A gush of wind blew the door open, nearly knocking her on. But she still clung on. She exited the garage.  
  
_...I'm almost...there..._  
  
She was outside. The streets of downtown Shibuya-cho were alive with activity and energy. As she walked weakly across the street, passerbyers just glanced at her. They ignored her. Still, she went on. Seeing a crowd across the tightly crowded street, she decided to go to them to get help. Suddenly, the wristwatch started up again. But this time, a voice came from the receiver.  
  
"Cube, what's wrong? Cube, answer me!"  
  
It sounded like Combo's voice.  
  
"...I'm sorry...but...Ican't...", she murmured as she kept walking towards the group.   
  
"Cube! Answer me! What's wrong? Cube!"  
  
As she walked, her body stopped moving. Shocked, Cube fell to the ground. And this time, darkness greeted her.   



	2. Won't Back Down

**  
Chapter Two: Won't Back Down**  
  
(A/N: Here's Chapter Two. The GG's are © Sega's and any other character is © mine. The chapter name is © Fuel. Enjoy!)  
  
  
"Cube, please hold on."  
  
It was late in the day, around 6 in the afternoon. The lucid, gold sun started to disappear, hiding behind the soft, pink glow of the dusk's line. Combo appeared, suddenly, from out of the horizon, skating as fast as he could. Red and orange sparks rained out of his ebon and crimson skates, as the blades grinded fiercely away at the softened charcoal asphalt.  
  
"...Please be alright."  
  
Tiny droplets of sweat, which looked like fragile crystals, slowly formed on his forehead. His heartbeat, which was racing out of control, was in his throat and ears. He was worried. With one shift, undetectable movement of his hand, the delicate crystals shattered. "C'monCube please." Combo closed his eyes. All he could see was Cube. Her black hair and her snow white skin. Then he opened his eyes. The garage was in sight.  
  
"Cube."  
  
He slowly approached it. In the back of his head, he kept thinking that he would just find the garage door closed. Closed, and Cube would be inside safe and sound.  
  
But to his dismay, it wasn't closed. It was wide open. And there was blood on the ground.  
  
His heart sunk at the sight of it. However, he continued on.  
  
As Combo entered the garage, he became even uneasier upon seeing the blood. Blood was on the doorknob and all over the door itself. He stopped at the foyer. Scanning the area, Combo eyes focused. "...What happened her..." Nothing moved in the garage, everything stood still. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He turned his head towards the stairs that led into the living room.  
  
Blood.  
  
There was a trail of dark scarlet on the steps, in the living room and leading up onto the flight of stairs. The blood glowed in the dark garage, looking like a ghost slowly rising up from the floor.  
  
Combo glanced away. He felt hope and strength flow right out of his body. He closed his eyes again. The image of Cube appeared in his head. The same black hair and snow white skin. But this time, her hair and skin were drenched and covered in red liquid. Red liquid? It slowly came to him. Red liquid...no... it's...blood... Then her eyes started to bleed and she brought her wrists up to her face. Slits were on her wrists. Slits... noit can't be...  
  
Blood flowed out from the razor-thin cuts, going all over her clothes and arms. ...No  
  
He opened his eyes. He then placed his black, beaten up, old school boom box down on the floor.  
  
He started to follow the trail of blood.  
  
He made his way through the foyer, the living room and up the stairs. As he stood there, on the stairs, he thought to himself.  
  
"It can't be happening...it can't...Cube is just fucking with me...and this is just fake blood, and she's really upstairs sleeping or hiding herself, just to freak me out and-" He cut himself off. He looked down at the blood on the stairs. He bent down and touched it.  
  
It was warm. He let out a sigh.  
  
Continuing up the stairs, Combo realized at long last that it happened. It finally happened. He stood in the hallway. There was a long trail of deep red.  
  
He followed it, not looking at the floor or the trail.  
  
He finally arrived at the room. The trail ended. His eyes went wide in disbelief as he looked in.  
  
The destruction in the bedroom was devastating. Everything was in complete chaos. The beds, shelves--everything looked liked it was ransacked. Like someone broke into the garage, stole some things and left. But Combo knew what happened.  
  
Then something else caught his attention.  
  
A baseball bat was lying next to the crushed treasure chest. The contents of the once whole chest laid out, scattered everywhere. Then the sight of the wall hit him. It was crumbling and it had a large hole in the middle of it. Cracks that looked like veins ran up and down the wall. But that was not the only thing that was on the wall.  
  
The red, life-supporting fluid covered the wall and ground completely, soaking into the floorboard and staining it red. Then the switchblade came into view.  
  
A silver blade covered with crimson.  
  
Combo sat down on the ground, sliding his back against a bureau that stood against the wall. He looked at the switchblade. His face remained motionless and it ceased emotion.  
  
"Cube...how could you..."  
  
***  
  
Shibuya-cho General. It was nighttime.  
  
Combo entered the lobby. The white, pristine floor, which was lustrous, shone with a luminous light.  
  
Something wasn't right. He didn't want to go in. But he had to.  
  
He looked at the people who were sitting in the waiting room. Some of the people looked lonesome, waiting for unwanted news. Others looked like motionless statues, frozen in time.  
  
Combo started to walk towards the reception desk when out of nowhere, a loud, screeching noise rang out, echoing throughout the hospital. He stopped.  
  
"Combo...Combodo you hear me?"  
  
Beat's voice sounded out from the receiver. Combo looked at his wristwatch. Beat's voice sounded out again, but this time it was louder and clearer.  
  
"Combo! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes." Combo looked away from the watch for a moment. Everybody in the waiting room was looking at him.  
  
"Ok. You're all right. That's good..." Beat paused for a moment, "we saw all that blood...we were worried..."  
  
"Did you read that note?"  
  
"Oh, the note...yes, we read it..."  
  
"Good. Then get your asses over here now! Combo said hoarsely.  
  
"Ok. We'll be right there."  
  
The receiver went dead. Clicking off the watch, Combo walked towards the reception desk.  
  
A nurse was at the desk, filing her nails. She was a gorgeous woman, with black, wavy hair, which was braided in several different spots. She looked like she was in her early twenty's: her face reflected this. She had youthful looking eyes, blue eyes to be exact. Her makeup was bright and well done. However, it looked like she was on break, rather than work.  
  
He approached her. He started to open his mouth when suddenly she cut him off.  
  
"...If ya need something, go talk to the doctor over on the right. He'll help you out." The lady looked at Combo, examining his face and body. "Hmm, you look like you need some fun...why don't I meet you after work and we can--"  
  
Combo interrupted her. "Sorry, but you don't look like my type..." He moved away from the desk and started to walk to the right. He turned to her before disappearing from view and looked at her. "Maybe next time." He said sharply. Then he turned back and left.  
  
The girl's face distorted when he said this.  
  
The hallway was fully lighted. The walls were white and smooth and the flames from the torches animated every shadow that passed through it. Shadows spanned the length of the wall.  
  
Combo walked past several doors in the hallway. He eyed each one, trying to find the one that held Cube. But he didn't know which one it was. Suddenly, he saw the doctor that the girl made reference to earlier. The doctor looked like he was in his mid-40's and he wore a white lab coat. He also held a clipboard.  
  
Combo decided to go over to the doctor.  
  
"Yo, doc. Do you know where they're keeping this girl- her name's Cube- at?" He thumbed his nose.  
  
"Young man.... actually I do. Is that the girl that they brought in earlier because she tried to kill herself? Because if she is, then I know where she is."  
  
Combo stepped closer to the doctor. "Where is she?"  
  
The doctor looked at him through his thick lenses, and nodded. "She's down this hallway, in Room 20-B. Follow me, I take you to the room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Combo and the doctor walked a short distance down the hallway until they were in front of the room- the room that Cube was in. "Here you are, sir. Room 20-B."  
  
Combo looked back at the doctor and replied. "Cube..."  
  
The doctor, who was ready to leave him, turned back. He looked at his clipboard and then glanced back at Combo. A smile crept on his face.  
  
"Young sir", the old doctor looked at the door, "are you family of the patient?"  
  
Combo didn't even flinch at the question. He said simply with a straight face, "No, I'm not. So?"  
  
"So? If you're not family, I can't let you see her."  
  
'What do you mean?" Combo was getting visual anger, his forearm got slightly larger and a vein suddenly appeared on his forehead.  
  
"I said, if you're not family, I can't let you-"  
  
That was it. Combo stepped up to the old geezer and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Listen here, you motherfucker, " Combo snapped at the man, while still grabbing him by the collar of his off-white lab coat, "...she has no family! She's a love child, a filius nullius, a mamzer- a BASTARD! She has no father and her mother died a long time ago.... I am the ONLY family that she's got right now... so let me THROUGH!" Combo then picked up and threw the doctor furiously away from him.  
  
The doctor hit the wall, falling to the ground. A loud thud came from the wall. The old man slowly got up and stared at him, in disbelief and shock, that Combo just did what he did. He looked at him, readjusting his glasses and dusting himself off.  
  
"Ok...you can...go, but next time you dare lay your filthy hands on me.... I'll see to it that you're escorted out of the premises by the guards! Do you understand?" The doctor's face was full of anger.  
  
Combo looked at him and said nothing. He pushed the doc away from him and entered the room.  
  
The room was white, with white curtains and white pillows and bed spreads. There was a vase with a withered flower in it on top of the desk. There was a television that didn't work and a stereo that played nothing but white noise. It too was broken. There where other nurses in the room, dusting and cleaning and a doctor checking something. And on the bed, there laid a motionless figure. He approached the bed. Cube was in it.  
  
"Cube..."  
  
The doctor that was checking the chart on the foot of the bed noticed Combo and looked at him. "Sir, can I help you with-" He was cut off by Combo dry voice. "Yeah...I'm here to see Cube..."  
  
"Cube?" The doctor took off his glasses and wiped them against his tie. "You mean my patient?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok...let me see...are you related to her in any way? Basically, are you family of the patient?"  
  
Combo just looked at Cube. "Yes..." He hesitated on the response. The doctor put back his glasses on and looked at Cube. "I can tell that you're not family...but don't worry, you can see her." The doctor said to Combo gently.  
  
Combo's face didn't move. Not one muscle in his face budged.  
  
"You can call me Howard. Just call if you need anything. Got it?"  
  
Combo didn't reply. Dr. Howard bowed to him and silently left the room. "I wish you well." Then the door closed behind him.  
  
Combo just looked at her. She just laid there.  
  
***  
  
Voices were outside of the room. Combo looked away from Cube for a moment and looked at the door. He tried to make out the voices that were outside.  
  
"...Doctor, is Cube in here..."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"...Please...can we see her?"  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, you can all enter."  
  
His mind raced. He tried to figure them out. He knew that the first voice was of a male's and so was the second, and the third voice was that of a female's. He thought to himself.  
  
"They sound familiar..." Combo's mind snapped. He knew whom they belonged to. "They're Beat and the others. The females voice was Piranha's..."  
  
When he said this, Beat and the other GG's entered the room, with Dr. Howard.  
  
He looked at Combo then at the others. He smiled. "You guys aren't family, are you?"  
  
Mew looked at the doctor and said, "Yeah, we are..."  
  
"No we're not. We're not her biological family, her blood family...but we are family..." Gum's voice rang out. The others looked at her. Howard looked at the gang then at Combo and then lastly, at Cube.  
  
"Ok."  
  
An hour passed by, moving slowly, like it was moving through molasses. Everyone was gathered around the bed. Dr. Howard was at the foot of the bed.  
  
"...So how bad were her injuries?", Tab asked the doctor.  
  
"Well," Howard paused for a moment. "Her injuries weren't serious...until she dragged herself out."  
  
"What?" Everyone said in unison, minus Combo.  
  
"Yes, she couldn't walk at the time. She lost all her energy when she-" He stopped. "Anyway, her wounds were made worse by her dragging herself on the ground. Plus she lost a lot, and I mean A LOT of blood. Amazingly, she was still alive when she was brought in this afternoon. One question, though, where were you guys at the time?"  
  
Everybody looked at each other and then finally Combo spoke up.  
  
"We're rudies. We were in Benten-cho, tagging and causing trouble. She decided to stay."  
  
The doctor said nothing and sighed, but then he looked at Combo. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"So, how did she try and kil-" Yo-Yo bit his tongue. Gum shot him a angry glance.  
  
"She tried to kill herself by slicing her wrists." Combo spoke out once again. Gum and Beat looked at Combo then the doctor. "It can't be true right?"  
  
"I'm afraid that his right."  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
Gum looked at the doctor in shock and then she ran to the door and started to punch it.  
  
"Damn it! She couldn't have...she wouldn't!"  
  
The doctor walked to the window. He opened it up. "There is something that you guys don't know..." He turned to them. "She had a history with abuse of- -"  
  
"Abuse of what?! She couldn't have been beaten by her mother...." Mew exclaimed.  
  
"...an abuse of--"  
  
"And what was she looking for in the house?" Beat asked sharply.  
  
"No! Why? Doctor, why would she do that to herself.... why..." Gum cried out, already in tears.  
  
The doctor stood there silently, then he turned back to the window.  
  
"She is a crack addict."  



	3. Drifting and Falling

**  
Chapter Three: Drifting and Falling**  
  
(A/N: Here's Chapter Three. It's divided into two parts, this being Part One, and Chapter Four being Part Two. They were originally intended to be one entire chapter, but it wasn't working out. This picks up right after Chapter Two, so you won't miss anything. This chapter's title © The Ocean Blue.)  
  
  
"She is a crack addict."  
  
Everyone in the room froze when those words were spoken. They echoed like ghastly voices throughout the room. The curtains blew quietly in the wind. The door opened slightly. The vase with the dying flower, without warning, fell to the ground and shattered. Water splashed everywhere.  
  
Cube was a crack addict...it couldn't be.  
  
Gum's face, which was frozen with disbelief, slowly thawed as she stood against the door, crying. Shock was still present in her face, but then it shifted to sadness then finally to anger.   
  
Her tears dried up, staining her soft pale face, as she stormed towards the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean, doc!" Gum said sassily, as she pushed the doctor towards the wall. "What do you mean, saying that she's a crack addict?" Tears of anger started to run down her face, which was just dry a minute ago.  
  
Everyone, except Combo, snapped out of the state of shock that they were engulfed in. Tab looked at Gum, who was harassing the doctor. He yelled at her. "Gum! No! Stop!" She didn't hear him. Gum stepped forward and out of nowhere, she punched the doctor in the stomach. She kept yelling at him.  
  
"What do you mean? She's no crackhead..."  
  
She struck out at him again, but this time, she caught him in the face. "Why are you saying this? Why are you lying?!?" She then did a roundhouse on the doctor, kicking him in the ribs. This sent him flying; flattening him out against the wall.  
  
"Why the fuck are you talking shit! Why?" Gum's voice got caught in her throat, getting tangled up, twisted.  
  
Suddenly, Gum pulled out a switchblade. The cold, sliver blade popped out of its protective covering. Positioning the blade over her head, she readied herself to slice white flesh. She looked at the doctor. He didn't even look back at her.  
  
"...Why..."  
  
Just when she was going to strike, a powerful and unseen force held her hands back, preventing her from using the knife. Gum was seriously overpowered. She tried to free herself from the unknown person's grip. But as she struggled against that strength, the supposed 'murder weapon' fell out of her hand.  
  
"Get the fuck off me! Let me go!"  
  
She whipped her head around. She blinked a couple of times, trying to readjust her eyes. She looked back and noticed the person's arms and chest. The person's arms were huge and muscular in size as they gripped her own. They were a dark chocolate color. The person's chest was broad, showing great strength, was also covered by a semi-tight fitting black shirt. A brief glint of gold caught the corner of her eye.  
  
Gum knew who it was.  
  
"Combo! Get the fuck off me! Let me go!"  
  
"Sorry love, but I can't..." Combo replied in a hoarse voice. "We can't have you killing the doctor." Then he looked over to the switchblade. Suddenly his mind raced back to when he saw the switchblade at the garage. ...A silvery blade covered in crimson... It reminded him too much of the blade that Cube used against herself...  
  
"Get rid of it! NOW!" His voice boomed thunderously. "Get it out of my sight!"  
  
Slate ran over to the gleaming silver blade and picked it up. The blade felt heavy and oddly cold against his skin. He then walked over to the open window and stopped. Turning around, Slate switched his glance from the window to the hurting doctor. As he looked at him, his face slowly got hard. Then, with a little hesitation, he tossed it out the window.  
  
"Gum, stop moving!"  
  
Gum was trying to escape from Combo's superhuman grip.  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to hurt you. But I will if I have to."   
  
"No! Combo...please get off me! Let me at him...let me at that bastard!"  
  
His arms tensed, his muscles slowly grew in size and his body became unusually large. He looked at Gum, who was still fidgeting around. "Combo! Let me go! Get off me!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
And with one gentle flick of his wrists, Gum was sent flying. She crashed into a steel shelf, knocking it over. She laid sprawled out on the cold titled floor. The spilled contents of the shelf were all over her.  
  
At the sight of this, everyone gasped. How could Combo do such a thing to Gum (of all people). The rest of the GG's remained in a frozen silence, being careful that nothing else would happen. Cautiously, and surly, both Piranha and Garam approached Gum.  
  
"Gum...Gum! Are you ok?"  
  
Gum sat up. She didn't bother looking at them. Garam stepped forward and kneeled down before Gum. He looked at her. "Gum...c'mon...you ok? Gum..."  
  
Her quiet voice slowly transformed from a whisper to a thunderous roar.  
  
"...Get away from me..." Insanity was forming gradually in her voice.   
  
"...Gum...c'mon...are you-"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Within one second, both GGs jumped back in fright and fear. Garam fell on the ground. He immediately backed up. Noticing this, Piranha grabbed Garam by the arm and helped him up. Garam whispered something to Piranha.  
  
"...Piranha...I'm worried..." Without looking at him, she whispered back,   
  
"...Me too...Garam...me too..."  
  
Gum brought herself up from the white floor. She looked up at everyone. They were all staring at her- even the doctor, who was out for the count, stared. Of all the emotions that flowed freely through them, fear was the most apparent. Fear was in their eyes.  
  
Sensing this, Gum collapsed onto the ground. They have finally feared her. Her emerald green teared up.  
  
"...Let me...at..." her voice drifted.  
  
Beat ran over from the bed and towards Gum. He looked at her; his face full of sadness and understanding. He touched her face.  
  
"...Gum..."  
  
She didn't look at him; she didn't DARE look at him. She was too ashamed to do so. Keeping down her head down, she whispered something to Beat.   
  
"...Cube..."  
  
"I know...I know..."  
  
Beat sighed heavily. As he looked at Gum, his eyes started to tear up as well. Feeling that this was happening, he bit his lip. "...I've got to..." His voice scrapped his dry throat, further irritating it. He stopped himself.  
  
He got up and walked over to where the doctor was. He sat down on the seat and closed his eyes.  
  
Beat started to cry.  
  



	4. You Don't Know What It's Like

  
**Chapter Four: You Don't Know What It's Like**  
  
(A/N: Ok, here's Chapter Four. This was originally intended to be part of Chapter Three, but due to time constraints and other problems, I decided to cut the chapter into two. All the GG's are © Sega's and any other character mentioned is © mine. The chapter title belongs to Econoline Crush.)  
  
  
Some time passed by, after Gum's breaking, where nothing was said. Nothing was heard  
  
Complete silence  
  
It was rather unnerving.  
  
The other GG's had left the room, leaving only Beat, Tab, and Combo taking care of Cube. She was still unconscious. Mew decided to stay as well. The doctor needed some taking care of himself.   
  
Gum couldn't be there. She was completely distrait by the whole affair.  
  
Everyone else was disturbed by Gum's behavior.   
  
***  
  
Mew, try to wake up the doctor. Tab said to Mew, who was sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the room.   
  
  
  
Tab turned his gaze from Mew, to Beat, who was still crying. His face was red, and tears were glazing his soft skin. Beat, you ok?  
  
Beat slightly lifted his head. He looked back at Tab. He nodded.  
  
That's a start.  
  
Beat managed a small, stifled laugh. But that didn't last long.   
  
I'm the leader of this gangwhy couldn't I stop this whole thing from happening?  
  
What do you mean, Beat?  
  
Beat brushed away the tears that were stinging his bloodshot eyes. I mean, I should have been able to tell whether or not any of the others are having problems. I could have helped her out through this.  
  
Don't you dare blame yourself, Beat. Don't you dare. Tab told him. You didn't know- none of us knew, so none of us could have done anything.   
  
Beat looked up at him with the eyes of a frightened 18 year old.   
  
But still  
  
Tab got up and embraced him. Beat began to cry again.   
  
  
  
It's not your fault Beat. It's not your fault.  
  
***  
  
Gum was sitting on the dirty, cement stairs. She was sobbing.   
  
The others were hanging out in the hallway inside. They didn't want to be around Gum when she was in this state of mind. Anything could send her into an endless, spiral of sadness and depression. It was better for her to be by herself.  
  
_We're rudies. We were in Benten-cho, tagging and causing trouble. She decided to stay_  
  
_I'm afraid that he is right_  
  
_Oh god_  
  
_Damn it! She couldn't haveshe wouldn't_  
  
Gum had her face buried into her knees as she cried. Then she slowly lifted her head from her bruised, black-and-blue knees as she looked up from her knees into the darkness that was in front of her.   
  
Nothing but pitch black. Blackwhat a sickening color  
  
_She is a crack addict_  
  
_ What do you mean? She's no crack addict_  
  
She overreacted. She nearly _killed _the doctor. _Something_ happened   
  
_Something happened to her_  
  
However, she saw some things in the dark pit. Some images  
  
Then she gasped in horror. Unable to breath, Gum threw himself back into the cement steps. The sensation of pain exploded throughout her back.  
  
No! Get away from me! No!!  
  
***  
  
The clock mounted on the white wall read . The remaining GG's were in the hospital room, waiting for the awakening of the snow-white princess. Cube, however, did not stir.  
  
_Mew, is the doctor awake yet?_  
  
__  
  
Combo was not sleeping. Instead, he remained awake the entire time, looking over Cube, who was still unconscious. His eyes were like a hawks', vigilant and sharp, inspecting every single detail of the environment.   
  
_Cube, why would you do this_  
  
He grabbed her hand softly and caressed it. _Please, get through this_  
  
As he thought this, a voice startled him.  
  
Well now, I suppose that I _should_ have you brash and tactless kids escorted off the premises  
  
Combo turned around. What do you mean?  
  
***  
  
The doctor was officially awake now, but his once stern, yet humble expression was now replaced by one of vexation and roughness. This was thanks, due totally in part, by Gum's irrational behavior. His appearance was disorganized: his former spotless, white doctor's lab coat was now tainted with blood and dirt; his clean-cut, shaven face- riddled with smallgashes and bruises; his lip was cut up and bleeding; and his left- green eye was swollen shut. Yes, you could say that he wasn't too happy.  
  
I mean that I should call security and-  
  
Beat got up in a flash, followed by Tab. Doctor Howard, I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
And why not?  
  
Tab pointed out, if you do that, then Cube here won't have anybody to wake up to. And that's bad.   
  
We can work around that. Now-  
  
And if she has none of us here to wake up to, she'll flip. Mew explained. She'll get violent and she'll try to kill _anything_ that isn't familiar to her.  
  
And there's nothing that any of you can do to stop her. The three said in unison.  
  
We have all the support and technical teams to prevent _that_ from happening.  
  
_That_ won't work.  
  
The doctor was getting fed up with all this mindless stupidity.   
  
Alright, enough. Where are you trying to get with this? Howard snorted.   
  
The thing is, we didn't do anything to you. And you're acting like we tried to harm you. Combo snorted back. Enough is enough, man.  
  
What do you mean? That girl' tried to kill me! And why? He looked around at everyone, as though he was waiting for a response. Everyone in the room remained quiet. Silence was reining king again.  
  
Just because I told the truth! The doctor finished, nearly in rage.  
  
Then at that moment, the E.K.G machine started up in absolute chaos. The four GG's plus the doctor steered their attention to the hospital bed, the source of the noise, and the sleeping GG.  
  
She's responding!  
  
***  
  
Garam was the first one to hear Gum's screams. Without hesitating, he ran down the hallway and nearly ripped the door of its hinges. The sight that he saw made him freeze in terror. Gum screaming with all her might, screaming in fright and horror of things unseen He couldn't stand seeing her like that. He jumped down next to her and immediately grabbed her, in hopes of calming her down.  
  
Gum, snap out of it!  
  
God no!! Get away from me! No!  
  
The look in her eyesthey said something that words couldn't express  
  
Gum was somewhere else. She wasn't responding to him  



	5. Stuck Like This, Part One: In My Place

** Chapter Five: Stuck Like This, Part One: In My Place  
**

  
  


(A/N: Ok, here's Chapter Five. The chapter title is © B2K and the secondary title is © Coldplay. All the GG's are © Sega/Smilebit's. This chapter contains a reference to rape and scenes of graphic violence towards two of the female characters. Is this correct in society? No, but it happens anyway Enjoy this and sorry that it took forever to write it up. Once you sell your soul to school and work, you're no longer free _; And sorry once again for the amount of time that it took me to pump this out.)  


  
Everyone in the room was taken by surprise as Cube fought to awaken from the heavy slumber of death. Hope and relief instantly replaced the feelings of hostility and anger.   
  
Combo looked at the doctor and the doctor did the same. Their eyes met and ideas were shared.   
  
Yo, I know you're thinking what I'm thinking and, so let's make this quick. Let's put all past feelings aside and let's tend to the matter at hand. Alright?  
  
Combo held out his strong, massive hand at the doctor. How about it?  
  
The doctor glanced down at his hand, and then back up at Combo.  
  
Alright, it's a deal.  
  
***  
  
Darkness and the feeling of restlessness residing deep inside the lost, fiery soul  
  
Time standing still, as if trapped in an endless pit of foul breathing, death-dealing quicksandnever moving, but always present- yet undetectable  
  
Without warning, Gum suddenly fell silent. The terrifying screams and pleads ceased, and the blank, uncertain expression in her eyes faded. Silence without warning seized the moment, leaving Garam breathless and wordless. Then the other GGs followed.   
  
_ What's going on?  
  
Is everything ok?  
  
What's up with all the screaming?  
  
_ Questions were being asked, yet answers couldn't be given. Several people from deep inside the hospital lobby peeked into the dark and badly lit hallway, wondering what all the commotion was about. The GGs gathered outside on the cement steps and Garam, holding onto the unconscious Gum, suddenly felt sick.   
  
_ What's happening here?  
  
_ ***  
  
After some time of worrying and hoping, endless rows and conflicts, the snow-white princess finally awakened from her unfortunate slumber.  
  
The first thing to meet Cube's overly rested eyes was the bright, artificial light. Nearly blinding her, she had to blink several times to readjust them to the light. Then the sight of Combo and the doctor drifted into her view. Shame and guilt found their place.  
  
Combo started to say, but his voice suddenly drifted for a moment, loosing its natural strength and power.  
  
The doctor looked at Cube with a big smile on his face. How do you feel?  
  
She looked away. Barely muttering it out, Like shit.  
  
The doctor laughed with a laugh of relief. Beat, Tab and Mew came up to Cube, who was still lying in the bed. Cube, we have to talk. Beat looked serious.  
  
  
  
She turned away from the crowd. She had _nothing _to talk about with them not now  
  
  
We having nothing to talk about, Beat. Her voice was still weak and raspy.  
  
  
  
That's enough, Beat. Leave her alone. Combo spoke regaining his strength. She doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to.  
  
The leader GG said nothing more. Defeated, he silently bowed to Cube and left the room. Tab and Mew looked at each other, then they too nodded. I guess we'll leave you guys alone, then. Tab replied. Then they walked out.   
  
All that were left in the room were the doctor, Combo and Cube.  
  
Without as much of a whisper, Combo said something to the doctor.  
  
Doc, now if you don't mind  
  
I understand. The doctor sighed; unable to do anything more, and then he too left the room.  
  
Now it was just Combo and Cube  
  
Can I ask you a question? Combo asked her.   
  
What in the hell possessed you to do what you did?  
  
She remained silent. She didn't want to face all that disappointment and passion. She didn't even look at him.   
  
Ok, it looks like you're not gonna talk to me, so-  
  
Wait! Don't go! Cube managed to say as Combo turned around and was about to leave the room as well. stay here with me.  
  
Combo glanced over to the chair located next to the bed and preceded towards it  
  
You know that you're going to have to face everyone sooner or later. Much sooner than later. You now that, right? Combo said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Cube said nothing. She just looked at the person who sat down next to her.   
  
_ I knowsooner or later  
  
_ ***  
  
_ Gum, are you ok?  
  
C'mon, snap out of it  
  
Come on Gumcome on  
  
  
_ Slowly, Gum opened her eyes up, to be greeted by the faces of her friends. The now relit torch was brighter than ever, forcing her to close her eyes for a moment. The bright light was giving her a headache.  
  
Where am I? She heard herself ask.  
  
_ You're in the hospital. You tried to kill the doctor and you just lost it. That's what.  
  
_ You're in the hospital. Gum, are you ok? Tab asked her.  
  
She looked around. Everyone wore a serious or otherwise nervous expression on their faces.   
  
What's wrong with you guys? Really, I'm fine.  
  
Gum something's wrong. Garam didn't look too happy. He looked downright concerned- scared even. Yet as he spoke to her, he held on tightly to her arm. Something happened to you--and it scared us.  
  
  
  
She looked around the crowd once again. Yup, he was right. They were all scared  
  
Gum closed her eyes. They felt good closed. But that didn't soothe the bothering sensation of fear and regret that was set deep in her mind.   
  
  
  
_ please forgive me guys  
  
_ ***  
  
Time went on as if nothing happened. Nothing was said. Everything was silent. Combo and Cube looked like motionless wax statues, holding their position infinitely. Then Combo broke the silence.  
  
Listen Cube Combo finally said, What were you looking for in the garage?  
  
Cube remained motionless and silent as she did before.  
  
I _know _what you were looking for.  
  
Almost in a flash of a second, Cube wiped her head towards Combo, setting her cold, green eyes on him. Her features underwent a quick transformation.   
  
No! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. So quit it.  
  
you're not the only one who suffered from it. You know that?  
  
You don't know shit! Cube violently lashed out, her voice breaking, looking straight into Combo's eyes. Trying to calm herself down, she looked away, breaking the connection. You don't know, so don't give me any of that shit, ok?  
  
Combo caught a glance of Cube's eyes before she turned away. They were filled with so many emotions, but the one that was most present was fear  
  
_ Fear of what would be found out about her  
  
_ Come on, quit with the act already. You _can _talk to me.  
  
Anger arose again in Cube's throat. That's what Coin said, and look at what he did to me!  
  
_Look at what he did to me!  
  
_ Forget what Coin did to you! _(What did he do?)_? He's dead. And whatever he did to you in the past _(what did he do?!?)_, he paid for that mistake with his life!  
  
Don't you dare say that!  
  
It's true, Cube!'  
  
She went silent again.  
  
You can't do anything about the past. The past is the past. He paused for a moment. You're not the type of person to worry about the damn past. What the hell is wrong with you?!  
  
Cube looked at him, realizing what he was saying was true.  
  
I don't want to talk anymore. Please, leave me alone.  
  
  
  
Footsteps and the sound of a turning doorknob rang out against the hollow walls of the white hospital room. The door opened and it closed. Now she was alone.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
***  
  
It's late, we better be going.  
  
Did Cube respond? Did she wake up?  
  
Yeah, but we'll see her tomorrow, ok?  
  
Alright.  
  
Listen, she'll have to stay her for one more night. It's mandatory.  
  
What are you going to do to her?  
  
We're just going to monitor her behavior and make sure that she is doing fine. She lost a lot a blood and she is still weak. We're also going to run some test and stuff of that sort, just to see whether or not she has any foreign substances in her bloodstream.  
  
That's fine.  
  
That's it then, I suppose. You guys have a good night and be careful. Shibuya-cho is not safe during the nighttime.  
  
We know that. Thank you.  
  
Oh, one more thing. I'm sorry for the way that I behaved. I shouldn't have done that to you.  
  
It's alright, don't worry.  
  
***  
  
It was 3:30 am, when the GGs' finally arrived back at the garage. It was still dark and the journey back to the garage was made difficult, as an unknown rival gang confronted them, as they were leaving the hospital. And it wasn't a Jet Crush, Jet Graffiti, or even a Jet Technique that they challenged with.  
  
These guys were dead serious.  
  
A ten-tag?!? And with guns?!? Mew exclaimed as she entered the garage, dripping in bright pink paint, mixed with some red stuff that looked an awful lot like blood. Why?!? And who are they?  
  
I don't know, Tab commented as he sat down against the cold, brick wall. As his back slid against the wall, a lime green stain formed. A sigh and a fist to the wall. Shit. But I do know that those bastards were fucking dead serious. Now, a ten-tag is ok. But a ten-tag with guns ablazing, now that's fucking unbelievable! Shit.  
  
All the GGs were now gathered inside the dark and damp garage. They were all covered in paint; some covered more than others, some covered in paint and blood, and all equally infuriated. Combo (one of the lucker ones) moved towards the front of the living room. He cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him.  
  
Listen, I got something to say. The past several days were tough on all of us. Something happened when it shouldn't and it affected us all. No matter what happens, we gotta stay strong and be prepared for anything. He paused for a second. Everyone was attentive. Everyone was listening. He continued. Anyway, we have a long day ahead of us, you guys should get some sleep. You guys look absolutely terrible. A couple of giggles and hushed laughter came from the group. Then Combo's gaze turned dark.  
  
The second floor is off limits. Sleep here if you have to.  
  
Without another word, Combo turned around, went back outside and closed the door behind him.   
  
Everyone remained silent even after Combo left the room. But slowly, the others started to move around and continue on with their usual routines.  
  
Poor Combo Piranha said to herself, thinking that no one would hear her.  
  
, Beat replied, I really hope that he's okay. I mean, this impacted him very strongly. Cube and him are like family.  
  
, Piranha pressed, I mean, he's a very strong person, but even the strongest individuals have their drastic weaknesses.  
  
Beat looked at her, for those last words of hers burned deep into his mind.  
  
_ He's a very strong person, but even the strongest of individuals have their drastic weaknesses  
  
_ Beat's skin got slightly flushed, and he shivered. Anyway you put it, everyone has his or hers weaknesses and flawshe thought to himself.  
  
_ But even the strongest of individuals have their drastic weakness  
  
_ ***  
  
The cold in the air was heavy and visible as a thick blanket of white winter wool. The moisture in the air started to condense against the windows of the GG garage, making the windows look streaked by mischievous little kids. Combo inhaled a deep breath of frosty, icy air. _Everything seems unreal _He looked out into the rather spacious alleyway and thought he saw a shady, cloaked figure, walking across the empty and black Main Street. He glanced again, nothing there. A slight shiver and a forced cough. Combo sighed. He looked at his hands, which were blanketed by the rigid darkness of the chilly night. _How could all this happen? _He thought to himself. He was the strength of the team. He was a strong individual.  
  
But now he wasn't feeling too strong  
  
He couldn't understand why Cube would do that. Despite her look and attitude, Cube wasn't easily depressed. Or so he thought. He felt as though he somehow lost touch with her, while in the company of the GGs. _Why was so blind? _ He told himself, whispering gruffly under the knife-like edge of the cold. _Damn it! _ He stammered loudly. He was lost in a host of emotions and thoughts. He didn't know what to make of it he couldn't show anyone else that he was slowly breaking, unable to handle this  
  
Then from the corner of his eye, he saw the door open.  
  
It was Mew. Combo, come inside. She murmured half-asleep. It's cold. You need rest.  
  
He looked at her and took in the sight. Mew standing there, covered in spray paint, looking tattered and torn, but still living. She looked like shit.  
  
Combo wanted to laugh. But he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He remained silent. She looked at him, staying still for a moment. Then without as much a stir in the wind, she went back inside.  
  
The silence was broken as the door closed, closing loudly, and sounding as if it was pulled right off its hinges. Nevertheless, Combo stood there. He was deep in thought.  
  
  
Something was bothering him. When he was in the hospital room, talking to Cube, she had said something  
  
_ That's what Coin said, and look at what he did to me!  
  
_ Coin? What did he have to do with any of this? That name, which was so familiar to him, echoed through his head until it hurt. Did Coin know about Cube's problem? Certainly not  
  
Was he sure? Sort of  
  
Ok, not entirely.  
  
The thought of Coin knowing about Cube burned his mind with rage and cold-hearted hatred. At the same time, just the possibility of it turning out true filled him with despair and anguish. Could Coin have stared this entire mess?  
  
Noit couldn't be Combo shook his head in opposition.  
  
The cold made his head hurt even worse.   
  
It couldn't be. Coin would never He thought to himself. Now that he thought of it, there was a side of Coin that was unknown to Cube and himself, back before the accident and confrontation with the Golden Rhinos and that son of a bitch Goji Rokkaku  
  
It was as if he had a second lifeone besides being a rudie  
  
Suddenly he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to trust  
  
He didn't know _whom _to trust  
  
He stood there in the dead cold of night, and he couldn't think. What was going on here?  
  
It took him some time before he was able to get his bearings. This sudden speculation left him stunned beyond comprehension. Then everything came back to him.  
  
Combo breathed in one last shot of the life destroying cold air before entering the garage. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself Then he forced his face back to the If you don't shut your fucking trap, I'm going to deck you expression that usually stayed on his face, and turned towards the door. He opened it.  
  
The lights were out. The GGs were all sleeping.  
  
***  
  
However, Gum couldn't sleep. Her mind was working against her.  
  
_ Why did I act like that?  
  
_ When they arrived at the garage, Garam and the others were silent around her. There was an air of uneasiness and uncertainty in the room and Garam himself was looking at her differently. Then she asked why everyone was acting like that.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Garam looked at the others, took a deep breath, and began retelling the events that occurred at the hospital.  
  
She was shocked. She couldn't believe that she reacted like that.  
  
However, she knew why she acted like that  
  
_   
  
_ She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. She couldn't start crying now, no way. She would never stop if she did.  
  
_ Why did you do such a thing  
  
_ The memory started to appear in full bloom. It seemed like it happened just the day before.  
  
She pleaded with herself, to stop the pain that was coming back to her. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to block the images from penetrating her head.  
  
She closed her eyes, drowning in a pool of darkness. Slowly, the shadows faded away, replaced by bright colors. White light started to seep through the thick, black filter of obscurity.  
  
A scene slowly unfolded.  
  
It was raining.  
  
Two little girls were playing in a playground. One of the girls was dressed in pink and the other in yellow. They were both clad in expensive Sunday dresses, made out of expensive silks and linens. But they were anything but clean. The little girls were throwing handfuls of mud at each other, and laughing. Laughing like little girls should. Two older women came in suddenly; reprimanding the girls for their behavior, saying how proper little girls shouldn't behave like that. Then the women start to laugh, with delight and joy.  
  
Come Carol. We must go home, your father is about to come back from work.  
  
The little girl in the pink dress waved goodbye to the one in the yellow dress.  
  
Bye, Aliena.  
  
Bye, Carol.  
  
The scene ended abruptly and suddenly the world was empty in darkness. Without warning, colors started to slowly bleed into the shadowed void, illuminating the vast emptiness. This time however, the colors became slightly dimmer, almost washed out. The colors stopped, the flash of light ceased and the image of a room unfolded. An evergreen tree decorated with holly, red and green garland, brightly-lit white lights, and ornate glass ornaments stood in the corner of the room. A fireplace with garland and stockings was in the background. Gift wrapped boxes were lying under the tree.  
  
It was December. Two figures sat silently on a sofa, drinking something, maybe an alcoholic beverage. The room lights were dimmed; music was playing softly in the air, and the fireplace was blazing lustfully. Suddenly, the sound of porcelain mugs being set down on the hardwood floor was heard and the two figures embraced each other in a rush of passionate eagerness.  
  
On of the figures said.  
  
  
  
Do you really love me? she asked.  
  
He stopped for a moment. She looked at him oddly, thinking whether or not she might have offended him.  
  
He put his face up to hers and looked into her emerald eyes. Yes, more than that bitch Carol.  
  
She's not a bitch. She looked away. You know that I detest it when you talk about my friends like-- He turned pulled her around, in his direction and kissed her tenderly. Aliena felt a stirring in her loins.  
  
She's caused so much trouble. I've had enough of her. And besides he paused for a moment, look at her heaving breasts, you're soo much better. He finished in a low, seductive voice.   
  
She turned away from him for a second time. She wasn't feeling right about this. I don't think that it is--. She was immediately interrupted by an unexpected kiss. She pulled away. What about Carol? She said weakly, while trying to catch her breath. Those last kisses made her heart skip a beat. He got right in front of her, his large, formidable frame covering up her seemingly weak and small frame, blocking any means of escape.  
  
Fuck Carol. Richard said in an almost sinister tone. Suddenly he placed his large hand on Aliena's chest and pushed her back rather roughly. She hit the back of the sofa, knocking the wind out of her. She looked up at him fearfully, scared of what would happen next. He bent down on top of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. A cynical smile filled his face. She trembled with dread, not knowing what to do.  
  
I'm sorry. He said with a sardonic tone of voice. He looked at her. She was cowering in fear.  
  
Then everything happened so quickly, too quickly, that she didn't even see the blow. All that Aliena felt was the earth shattering pain in her head before blacking out into infinity.  
  
Gum tried to choke back some tears that were threatening to come forth. The memory was as if it just happened yesterday. She could still vividly feel the dark stained, maple doors of that closet that she hid in. She could still feel the undeniable feeling of fear that Aliena felt. She still felt every undeserved blow that Aliena received. She still felt the indescribable pain that Aliena felt as Richard rapedviolated Aliena  
  
It was a pain too unbearable to face.  
  
The tears that were welled up, escaped from her eyes. She wasn't able to control herself. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence behind her. Quickly she shut her eyes, the tears burning her eyelids. The movement of a body stopped and she felt the presence of that body glooming over her, engulfing her seemingly small frame. The tears continued to flow freely, like a river of clear, crisp mountain water. Suddenly, the feeling stopped. Gum looked up, but no one was there. The feeling of deathlike sleep invaded her, rendering her unable.  
  
Silently, she collapsed to the floor, breathing deeply and heavily. Her wet, blond hair fell into her face.  
  
_ ...Aliena_ she thought as she quietly slipped into unconsciousness. Her thoughts muddled and she slowly drifted into pure darkness.  
  
_   
  
_ ***  
  
The following day went by slowly, like a snail crawling away desperately from a bird of prey. Its' lethargic pace was maddening and it was driving everyone mad. However, everyone kept their cool, in hopes of keeping everything under control._   
  
_ The hospital looked so fresh, so clean under the light of the breezy Shibuya afternoon sun. Combo, Beat, and the others waited in the white hospital lobby, for the doctor to show them to Cube's room. Everyone was anxious to see her.   
  
Gum was standing by the windowsill, alone and sure. Would she act the way she did, the other night? She looked out into the world, bright and awash with color. Shibuya-cho was a very busy place during the noon hours of the day, with cars and vans driving along the asphalt road, crowds of people rushing towards a fast food stall during their lunch break, anxious to taste food in their watering mouths, and the cacophony of rhythms in the air, battling it out.  
  
Garam, who was with the rest of the group, glanced back at Gum. She was alone. He suddenly felt a pang of sorrow and regret, for revealing to her what she did that night. Maybe just maybe he shouldn't have told her All of this animosity could have been avoided if he just kept his mouth shut  
  
No, it wouldn't have. He told himself quietly. It wouldn't have made a difference, she would have found out sooner or later. And the resulting effect would have been much more worse  
  
Garam swallowed the feeling and moved on.  
  
Gum, noticing that the group was moving towards the rear of the hospital; hesitated but then moved on as well. Her feet were feeling slightly lazy, as if they weren't functioning properly. When they arrived at the room, Cube looked at them, then turned away. _She still must be mad_ Beat thought. Then the doctor resumed talking.   
  
She's doing well. Doctor Howard said. There was nothing in her bloodstream, which means she was and still is clean. He paused for a moment, letting the news sink into their heads. Then Beat came forth and asked a question.  
  
Then what made her act like that?  
  
The doctor replied. She didn't have any access to the drug, and since she couldn't have it, she went temporally insane. Mew turned to Beat, confused. What do you mean?  
  
Tab spoke first. Let me explain. Cube was hooked on the drug, since she would have it almost everyday. Due to that, it would obviously cause her mind and body to become dependent on the drug.  
  
Oh, I get it, Mew said, since she made herself dependent on the drug, she'll become sick, if she doesn't have it, right?  
  
Right. She didn't have the drug for probably two days or so, and that made her sick, sick enough to try and kill herself. Beat finished.  
  
You know what, I'm not fucking deaf here.  
  
That took them as a surprise. As the group turned to face this unexpected outburst, the doctor excused himself for being inconsiderate and pointed them towards the door.   
  
Let's take this outside.  
  
***  
  
She'll be discharged from the hospital today  
  
After the conversation with the doctor, it made everyone antsy. And worried. Cube was a crack addict and she'll try to kill herself if she can't get the drug. Great.  
  
But you'll have to be prepared.  
  
How so?  
  
The breeze outside was pleasant, but it wasn't enough to calm them down.  
  
She will be craving the drug. She will try everything in her power to get access to the substance.  
  
Non of us do drugs, so we shouldn't have a problem with that. Anyway, we're sure that there aren't any drugs laying around to begin with.  
  
All right. But know this, since she is dependent on the drug, she will get violently sick if she can't get the drug  
  
A pause. It was too long of a pause.  
  
What is it doctor?  
  
well, there is no reason to beat around the bushso I guess that I'll just tell you, no frills, just vanilla. She'll attempt to kill herself again if she doesn't get the drug. And if she does get the drug, she'll o.d.  
  
Once again a pause, a silence. No one spoke, no one breathed. Silence and stillness  
  
It's a double-edged sword. Do your best and she'll die or be careless and she'll die.  
  
Silence.  
  
_Do not_ let her get the drug. _Do not_ leave her alone. Watch her _closely_.  
  
Silence.  
  
Take care of her.  
  
***  
  
Beat led the group as they closely navied the tight downtown streets of Shibuya-cho. Rush hour just hit and in an instant the streets and highways were backed up for hours. It was risky, but they made it through the stream of endless traffic and into their beloved garage. They made it just in time, as the SGH Ambulance van arrived a few meters away from them. Two men dressed in white clothes steeped out of the van, closing the doors, and went to the back. The double doors opened, a ramp was lowered and a nurse and Cube slowly emerged from behind the van. Something was wrong with Cube  
  
Man, that's bad Tab quietly said to himself as he and the others watched the choreographed performance. The nurse walked up to Beat with Cube in tow.  
  
She's under you care now. The nurse said. She's a little under the influences of the medication that we gave her, so this should keep her under control for the rest of the night.  
  
Beat couldn't smile. He didn't have the power to, but he forced the worst smile ever in hopes of convincing the nurse that he and the rest were fine. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
The nurse smiled at Cube and handed her over to the awaiting and anxious GGs'. If you need anything, just contact Doctor Howard. He'll help you out. She handed Beat a crinkled piece of paper with a telephone written on it. And there is some medication in that knapsack that the gentleman has. Also, Doctor Howard sends his regards. As she said this, one of the men came over to Garam and handed him the knapsack.,  
  
May all be well. She whispered. Then without a moments hesitation, the nurse and the men turned around and headed back for the van. Everyone stood there, watching as the hospital crew pulled out of the alleyway, peeling out in a cloud of white smoke, and sped out into the crowed Shibuya street.  
  
they left pretty quickly. Slate said.  
  
they sure did Tab responded slowly.  
  
***  
  
Gum enjoyed being alone when she wasn't in her right frame of mind. You know, just her and the cool wind gently caressing her face as she sped through the dark of night, grinding the pitch black asphalt; sparks-a-glowing, looking for a wall or a car or whatever, worthy of being tagged on by her brilliance. But tonight, she didn't feel like that. She just needed to be alone. Clear her thoughts, be one with being, stuff like that. However, it wasn't working. She felt emptydead.  
  
The stars lit the sky brilliantly. A million, princess-cut diamonds pinned onto the blackest silk.  
  
She closed her eyes, to clear her thoughts from her mind. To her surprise, the memories did not return. However, something else did  
  
The sound of footsteps, the closing of a car door  
  
Gum quickly opened her eyes. A flash of bright red lights In front of her two Keisatsu, fully on uniform, stood in front of her blocking her means of escape. Someone was standing behind the two Keisatsu  
  
Gum concentrated her vision at the police officers. Someone small of stature was standing there  
  
Her eyes widen in fear and disbelief.  
  
Well, look who it is A voice from behind the two cops pressed.  
  
That voice  
  
Onishima stepped forth from behind the cover of the two taller men. He instantly whipped out his Rubber Bullet Gun of Doom' out and aimed it right at Gum. Don't even try to resist. You're under arrest. Onishima said with a tone of dark satisfaction in his voice.   
  
He looked at the two men next to him and something inaudible was said. The two men smirked as they looked at Gum.  
  
Oh no. Gum whispered to herself. Whimpered to herself  
  
Get her.  
  
Then the men started moving  
  
***  
  
_ 8:30 8:31  
  
_ The clock read the time rather monotonously. Half an hour passed since Cube was returned to the Garage. Everyone was silent. No one dared to do anything spontaneous.  
  
She was in her room sleeping, upstairs.  
  
Everyone else, downstairs.  
  
You could feel the tension that enveloped the garage. It was so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife. But even with tense present, the GGs went on with their activities.  
  
  
Tab was on his laptop, working on schematics for a prototype prolusion engine for their skates. They needed speed and power if they wanted to dominate all of Tokyo-to, and stay in the running as well.  
  
Beat was sketching something into his sketchpad. Unknown to the rest, Beat kept a sort of bestiary', containing sketches and tags of their rivals. Just now, he put the final touches on a Noise Tanker.  
  
Mew and Piranha were dancing in the kitchen. Mew was doing the heel-toe, while Piranha was munching on a piece of banana nut bread, with a slice of bologna and Swiss cheese.  
  
Bring it up! Piranha yelled rhythmically as Mew busted out in a fury of dance moves.  
  
Slate and Yo-Yo, as usual, were playing pinball. The sound of innards being violently thrashed around in a case of living metal and steel was heard. _Clicks _and _tings_ rang out, as results of the machine being used too much.  
  
Combo wasn't in. Or better put, he left a moment ago. He went out to Shibuya Bus Terminal for a tagging session, in a rush of black and white. He said something before he left although no one heard exactly what he said.   
  
Garam was in his room, thinking to himself. _How could she act like that? _He thought to himself, pacing back and forth, around the room with his hands in his pockets. Wait he didn't have any pockets Damn he looked up at the ceiling, thinking were she could have gone thinking what she was doing  
  
_ What she was doing  
  
_ Suddenly, he got a bad feeling in his heart and nausea rose to his throat. He fought it down. Without him thinking or acting, he felt himself run out of the room, down the hallway, down the flight of stairs, and down to the others.  
  
Without breath.  
  
Where's Gum?  
  
***   
  
_ I'm going to die, ain't I?  
_   
She thought to herself as she looked at Onishima and the two Keisatsu that were advancing towards her. Her mind was awfully calm. Her nerves were normal. Why wasn't she flipping out?   
  
The answer came to her when the almost deafening sensation of pain overcame her body. A fist slammed into her gut, doubling her over. A kick to the face (which could have killed her if it only was two inches more to the left) almost split her face in half and nearly knocked her unconscious. Yes, the answer to that question which she posed to herself became dangerously clear now.   
  
It didn't seem like reality at the time, being cornered like that. Having the chief of police send two officers after her, to pummel herto _kill _her   
  
_ Kill her?  
  
_ Her mind suddenly snapped back into reality, despite the numb, floating feeling, and she became aware of the situation. If she didn't fight back and at least _tried _to win, she would die there in the alleyway, on the cold, hard asphalt.   
  
She wasn't bound to end up like that.  
  
***  
  
Where is she? Garam yelled at them.   
  
What do you mean, where is she? Piranha, who came out of the kitchen when she heard Garam shouting, shot back at him. She went out a while ago.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at him now. Why was he so worried about Gum?   
  
Tab stood up from the sofa and walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
She didn't say. But my guess is that she went to the Shibuya-cho Bus Terminal.  
  
But isn't that where Combo is?  
  
and that means that she's safe. And if she needs anything she can just use her watch and Combo would be there on the double. You know how tight they are.  
  
Tab studied Garam's expression for a moment. It was unlike something that he's ever seen before.   
  
You think that something's wrong, don't you? I mean, c'mon, Gum's a tough cookie. She can take care of herself.  
  
You don't understand anything, do you?! Garam lashed out at Tab. _Something's _wrong! I can feel it!  
  
_ Now you don't have to get rude with me _Tab thought to himself as he turned away from Garam in frustration and went back to his seat. He threw himself onto the sofa and grabbed his laptop. If you're so worried about her, then why don't you go and look for her yourself. That makes sense, doesn't it?  
  
It's the best possibly course of action. Mew voiced from the kitchen.  
  
She's ok. Why do you even bother? She can stick up for herself. There hasn't been one time that she wasn't _able _to _protect _herself, right?  
  
_ Only if they knew.  
  
***  
  
_ She was slipping, her consciousness losing the battle. Hard, indiscriminative punches and blows battered her body continuously.   
  
She lashed back, _trying _to protect herself, but failing at it. Another punch to the face, another kick to her side, another blow to her pride and dignity.   
  
She was losing the fight.   
  
They kept drawing her back. Losing groundfooting. But in one second, she lost her chance. In one second, she slipped back on a spray paint can, and suddenly and without warning, they where on her like white on rice. Gripping her arms and holding her legs so she couldn't escape.   
  
Let go of me! Get off! The asphalt taunted her. She knew that she wouldn't be getting up from it now.  
  
One of the officers stood over her, smirking. He held a pistol in his hand. She couldn't feel anything, but she was sure that her face reflected everything that she was experiencing.  
  
***  
  
Garam suddenly felt cold.  
  
Garam, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost  
  
***  
  
Horror. That's what it was, and the officer realized this, smirking his little smirk, while holding the gun above her head. Horror. That's what it was, when the officer then aimed the gun at her face and said something that she quite didn't understand. Horror. That's what it was, when suddenly she knew that she was going to die, that she would die this horrible and undeserving death, dying because someone didn't like her type. Horror. That's what it was, when the officer smirked his last smirked and pulled the trigger. Horror. That's what it was; as the cold, yet welcoming darkness of eternal rest took over.h   



End file.
